Like, Sms, dan Nenek Gahol
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Rin nembak Len pake bahasa inggris di sms. Weits, tunggu! Jangan kira ini romance. Lihat genrenya dong eue


Moshi-moshi minna-chan, arasa-chan disini lagi, lagi, lagi, la–DUAGH

..Oke kita skip bagian itu.

Yak, seperti yang sudah diketahui, LAGI-LAGI ini oneshot ditengah jalan(tersendat-sendat)nya fict2 arasa-chan yang apdetnya seabad.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini jayus banget dan gaje setengah idup. Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan karena arasa-chan stres?

Liat judulnya aja, udah ngga normal. '=w=

Mana pake nemplok-nemplok jadi tokoh paling gaje seabad disini. O ya, ini pertama kalinya arasa-chan nyoba nerapkan sistem italic buat kata-kata dalam hati seperti yang suka dibilang di repiu minna-chan, terutama hanna-chan *membungkuk hormat*. Arigato gonzaimaaachu~~!

O iya, ini diangkat dari kisah nyata teman arasa-chan yang dengan sangat menyesal mengatakan bahwa dia memang mempunyai bagian 'len' dalam namanya, sebut saja dia si kudanil. Sebenernya sih nggak gini-gini amat, arasa-chan 'mlencengin' 90 derajat kok! XD tapi intinya sih sama.

makasih ya, kudanil, udah jadi inspirasi buat fic nan jayus dan gaje abalabal ini.

Pokoknya please enjoy, nee, minna-chan? 83

..Dan jangan lupa point terpenting, kucing itu lucu. Nggak nyambung? Oh ayolah, nggak usah ditanya.

* * *

><p>'like', sms, dan nenek gahol<p>

By Arasa Koneko©2011

Disclaimer: Pemilik vocaloid tiada yang lain selain yamaha dan cypton.

Warning: Abal seperti biasa. Typo. Mengandung ke-gaje-an yang tak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata-kata bahkan oleh Einstein sekalipun. Dan warning yang terpenting, kucing itu SUNGGUH lucu.

Seperti biasa, arasa-chan ingin bilang kalau semua ini MURNI ide arasa-chan kecuali secara garis besar yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. NO PLAGIAT karena itu adalah hal memalukan yang arasa-chan benci.

Karena kiranya sudah cukup, gimana kalo mulai aja yuk~?

* * *

><p><strong>You know who's PoV is this all.<strong>

Pagi itu aku terbangun, pada hari Minggu cerah dimana aku bisa bebas sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan sekolah barang sehari. Seperti yang sudah merupakan kegiatan rutinku tiap baru bangun, aku langsung menengok ke arah layar hp-ku yang bergantungan dan penuh dengan stiker pisang, yang biasa kuletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku.

Sebuah hp bermerk 'Soni Erik Syen'. Kalau kalian merasa aneh, itu sama denganku. Kata mbah sugeng, sih, itu nama tiga teman sekelasnya yang dulu tukang ngupil, dan sekarang jadi pengusaha sukses. Awalnya mereka mau buka usaha Hidup uPil, yaitu toko sekaligus museum upil mereka selama umur mereka (76 tahun). Tapi, waktu disingkat, pemerintah yang harus menyetujui merk usaha salah kaprah. Akhirnya, mau ndak mau mereka buka usaha Hand Phone. Baiklah, kita tinggalkan tiga maniak upil yang menjijikkan itu.

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah sms masuk yang terpampang di layarnya.

"...Dari Rin? Tumben..." Ucapku, sambil menggerakkan jariku dengan lincah untuk membuka sms itu. Sementara itu, di balik pintu ada adik perempuanku Yuki yang sedang menatapku heran. Samar-samar aku dengar dia bilang; "buka sms satu kali klik aja lebay amat kayak main motor racing'

...Dan dia pergi.

Sudahlah. Kita tinggalkan juga adikku yang ngomong nggak jelas itu. Mau gerak kayak mana terserah aku 'kan?

JBRET! Muncullah deretan kata dari Rin yang membuatku sangat-sangat-sangat, OVER dan TERLALU–ah, lebay. Sangat kaget. Ya, itu aja cukup.

_From: Rin_

_Date: terserah yang baca_

_Time: 06:OO AM_

_Subject: Hello_

_Hello, i think you're very nice. I like you! _

Aku terpaku membaca pesan singkat yang menggunakan bahasa planet itu. Okay, itu memang bahasa inggris. Tapi sejak kapan Rin–teman sebangkuku yang manis tapi kadang tablo dan polos itu, pintar berbahasa inggris? Sementara, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa inggris. Aku bahkan tak bisa membacanya. Haha. Aku memohon padamu untuk memaklumi. Soalnya, aku ini ranking paling bontot di kelas. Penyebab utamanya, tentu saja mata pelajaran itu.

Aku masih terpaku sampai aku segera berlari menuju rak buku–tempatku menaruh kamus–yang terletak di samping pintu kamarku, dan tersandung kulit pisang yang kubuang begitu saja di lantai kamar, sementara jumlahnya banyak, maka kupikir belum sedetik aku melangkah aku sudah terjatuh lagi.

Perjalananku yang seharusnya hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 3 detik itu, entah mengapa menjadi satu jam. Oke, ini lebay lagi.

Dengan susah-payah dan dengan babak-belur bagaikan prajurit perang yang kelimpungan karena dihujami banyak tembakan, bedanya ini karena kebodohanku sendiri–kulit pisang, akhirnya aku pun sampai di depan rak itu yang sekarang bercahaya bagaikan surga di depan mataku. Yak, kurasa aku telah terjangkit penyakit mematikan seumur hidup yang bernama lebay.

Aku pun segera terduduk di depan rak itu dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'We're The Champion' sambil berlinangan air mata, tentu saja dengan lebaynya.

.

.

.

.

Yak, skip.

Aku pun mangambil kamusku yang tercinta, kamus yang akan menyelamatkan hidupku dari setan bernama 'kagak ngarti'. Ya, beberapa bulan terakhir aku cukup akrab dengan setan itu. Apa lagi bulan depan kami memutuskan untuk meni–baiklah, aku mulai ngaco. Aku juga terjangkit penyakit akut bernama ngaco tipe CPD.

Dan setelah itu, aku kembali melewati medan perang dengan mati-matian, apa lagi sekarang ditambah dengan beratnya kamus yang setebal ototnya mas Ade Rai.

Akhirnya, setelah aku nyaris mengibarkan bendera putih dengan dramatis layaknya spongebob si celana jajargenjang, akhirnya aku sampai di kasur dan segera menyocokkan isinya untuk mengetahui arti sms yang dikirim Rin tadi.

_... Subjectnya, 'Hello'. Berarti, 'halo'_

_...Lalu, isinya, ngng... 'hello' lagi, berarti, awalnya 'halo'..._

Dan aku pun terus mencari artinya dengan kalang kabut, dalam kamus yang super tebal itu.

...Dan setelah menggabungkan semua kata-kata yang kucari satu-satu dalam kamus itu...

...Oh, daku terkejut~

.

.

.

PLAK

.

.

.

abaikan.

"..Ap-Apaa?" pekikku, sambil memelototi kertas yang berisi terjemahan sms itu ke bahasa jepang.

_Halo, aku berfikir kamu sangat menyenangkan. Aku suka kamu! _

'_AKU SUKA KAMU'_

"..."

...Dan terdengarlah teriakan nan elok dan seksi–penyakit lebayku kambuh lagi–yang terdengar sampai telinga mas Ade Rai yang perasaannya langsung nggak enak. Mungkin karena ototnya tadi aku sama-samain sama kamus ajigile itu.

Perasaanku langsung dag-dig-dug. Aku langsung meluk-meluk guling pisangku dan membolak-balikkan tubuhku seperti martabak goreng sambil membenamkan wajahku di bantal bergambar pisang yang tentu saja juga milikku–dengan lebaynya. Jangan lupakan itu.

_..Rin? Rin yang itu? Rin yang itu... dia suka sama aku!_

_Aaaargh! Bohong!_

_Bagaimanapun juga, ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Dan lagi, kalimatnya aneh! T-Tapi, tapi..._

Aku terus kebingungan dan tak bisa membayangkan aku harus bersikap dan berwajah seperti apa besok.

..Dan... entah mengapa, tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara gaib..

"BERSIKAPLAH SEPERTI MONYET YANG DILIAT ARASA-CHAN DI ANGKOT, DAN BERWAJAHLAH SEPERTI MONYET YANG LAGI UNJUK KEBOLEHAN NGUPIL DI DEPAN MASSA!"

Aku hanya melongo setelah mendengar suara gaib itu. Tapi kupikir mungkin itu si setan 'kagak lepel' yang merupakan sahabat karib dari si 'kagak ngarti', jadi aku cuek aja.

Dari pada itu, yang lebih penting...

...Aku harus pasang muka gimana ke Rin besok?

"WOY, DIBILANGIN BERMUKA KAYAK MONYET YANG LAGI NGUPIL! EH, ATAU MAU GANTI? MONYET YANG LAGI KOREK-KOREK KUPING PAKE LINGGIS!"

...Dan tanganku, dengan sendirinya melemparkan panci yang entah mengapa ada di kamarku.

"LEN, UDAH JAM 9! LU MAU TIDUR SAMPE KAPAN, SAMPE PAGI LAGI HAH? BIARIN NTAR SOSIS SAMA SATE KUCINGNYA DIABISIN SAMA MBAH SARAP!" teriak emak dari dapur, yang langsung memekakkan telingaku.

Sebetulnya aku malas keluar, apalagi memikirkan sms Rin tadi.. Apalagi, sarapan hari ini...

...sosis dan sate kucing?

Sedetik–ah, kurang dari sedetik kemudian aku langsung merasakan getaran dari amukan death-scythenya arasa-chan yang sepertinya pusatnya berada di dapur.

...Aku pun langsung komat-kamit puji syukur sambil mandi kembang tujuh rupa karena aku tidak cepat-cepat ke dapur. Karena Arasa-chan pasti ngamuk karena menu sarapan pagi ini adalah...

...sosis? Sate? Ya, sosis dan sate apa? Ehem, sosis dan sate kucing. Pinteer, uluk uluk uluk.

Karena masih mendengar teriakan dan ke-mewek-annya yang begitu menggelegar dan terdengar seluruh dunia; "KUCING! KUCINGKU! KUCINGKUUU!" dengan point view bumi yang bergetar karena teriakan itu.

...Kau tahu? Meski sebenarnya aku berani bersumpah kalau kau tidak tahu. Sebenarnya itu bukan kucingnya. Tapi, semua kucing dibilang miliknya. Bahkan kucing tetangga juga. Iya, si cimol. Kucing oranye it–oke, OOT!

Karena capek mendengarkan suara rusuh dan amukan-jeritan-yang superlebay itu, aku pun membenamkan kepalaku lagi di bawah bantal.

_Oke, sekarang aku harus memikirkan Rin. _

_Aku memang tak wajib membalas sms-nya, tapi aku PASTI bertemu dengannya di sekolah besok!_

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?_

Setelah berpusing-pusing ria, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman, setelah mandi.

Seusai mandi, aku segera berjalan sepelan mungkin dengan berjinjit-jinjit agar tidak terkena imbas amukan arasa-chan yang kupikir baru berhenti setelah 24 jam itu. Baiklah, sekarang aku betul-betul kesal pada penyakitku yang tak kunjung sembuh. Penyakit l-e-b-a-y.

Setelah berhasil keluar dengan lancar, aku langsung jingkrak-jingkrak karena berhasil lolos dengan sehat-walafiat.

Setelah itu, aku segera berjalan menuju taman.

Sesampainya disana, belum sempat melihat seluruh pemandangan, belum sempat duduk, belum sempat ngup–oke ngaco–aku sudah melongo melihat teman-temanku disana.

_Lihat, temanku, lagi pada jongkok. _

_Ada si Kaito, _

_Gakupo, Rei, Piko._

_Setiap hari, _

_Kulempar semua. _

_Soalnya m'reka, _

_Semuanya mesum!_

_(Sung by: Kagamine Len. Lirik: Kagamine Len. Nada: 'Lihat Kebunku' kalau nggak salah karya A.T. Mahmud) _

Setelah menyanyikan lagu itu berkali-kali pake toa yang barusan entah kudapat dari mana, teman-teman mesumku yang sedang jongkok mengerubuti sesuatu, menengok dengan tampang innocent.

"Len? Ngapain lo disitu?" ucap Kaito dengan bimoli. BIbir MOnyong LIma ratus senti. Baiklah, penyakit lebayku, awas kalau kau ganggu aku lagi.

"Suka-suka dong mau dimana. Yang lebih penting, kalian ngapain jongkok disitu? Nonton bokep hentai ya? Ntar ditangkep pemerintah loh. Tobat woy. Sekarang tuh udah ada undang-undangnya" balasku, berusaha untuk tak kalah monyong dengan Kaito meski nyatanya aku tak berbakat sama sekali untuk memajukan bibir sepertinya. Kupikir kalau Kaito nyanyi lipsinc dan menguploadnya ke YouTube, ia akan terkenal sebagai penyaing bibir Udin Sedunia. Ya, siapa tahu?

Setelah aku membalas pertanyaan Kaito, mereka semua malah menyipitkan mata, lalu menyingkir dari tempat mendekam masing-masing dan menunjukkan benda yang mereka kerubuti.

...Dan, oh, daku pun terkejut~~

.

.

.

.

Cih. Penyakit ini betul-betul membuatku kesal.

"...Bekel...?" bisikku sambil melongo, kemudian mereka semakin menatapku dengan mata sipit.

"Oh, jadi ini hentai model baru?" ucap Gakupo masih dengan mata sipitnya.

Dan setelah itu, aku langsung bersimpuh dan berteriak penuh ke-lebay-an seolah sehabis dikalahkan oleh jagoan anime; "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK"

"...Jadi, Len..."

"...Lo mau ngapain kesini?"

_Hweks!_ Aku langsung terloncat ketika akan melempar bola bekel, mendengar pertanyaan Rei.

Ya, aku ngikut main bekel. Kenapa? Ada masalah?

"Umm,, engg... E-Eto.."

Aku hanya bergumam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang aku yakin kalau kalian juga tahu kalau kepala kuningku yang berambut mulus, halus nan bersih ini tak mungkin berkutu sehingga mengharuskanku untuk menggaruknya dengan sengaja.

_Aku 'kan tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku kesini ingin refreshing sebentar dari kekacauan amukan arasa-chan di rumah dan ingin kabur sejenak dari memikirkan sms Rin?_

Saat aku sedang berbingung-bingung ria, tiba-tiba ada aura gelap dari belakangku...

"...Cewek..." Ucap seseorang di balik aura gelap itu, yang sukses membuatku loncat 200 meter. Keren, ya?

"Mugyaaa! Piko, apaan sih!"

"...Cewek... Yang membuatmu galau... iya 'kaaan?" gumam Piko dengan aura anehnya yang membuat kami semua yang ada di taman itu bergidik.

"...C-Cewek?" kata Kaito sambil melirikku dengan wajah pucat karena terbawa oleh suasana dark-nya Piko.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil masih gemetaran. Sialan si Piko. Apaan sih auranya itu? Kalo begini sih, nenek-nenek keselek bola bekel juga bisa langsung stroke. Apalagi, aku sudah tak bisa membantah.

Untungnya, segera setelah aku mengangguk, Piko menghisap lagi aura dark-nya dan kembali tersenyum.

"..Nah, jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" ucapnya dengan wajah senyum yang–ukh.. begitu silaaau!

"Iya, bagaimana, Len-yang-galau-oleh-cewek?" ujar Gakupo yang juga sudah sembuh dari pengaruh aura gelap Piko, dan tersenyum sadis ke arahku.

"Cewek, yaaa? Kita ini sahabat, ya 'kan Leeeeen~?"

"Ciee, Len, mikirin cewek, tumben, biasanya yang dipikirin game hentai doaaang~"

...Dan tanganku pun spontan bergerak untuk melempar sendal jepitku ke wajah mereka. Eh? Tidak masalah, itu saja aku beli di babe-babe yang jualan mainan di depan WC umum. Aku selalu merasa ada bau tidak enak dari sandal jepit itu, tapi berhubung hidungku sering dibilang tidak peka, jadi kurasa mungkin bau aslinya lebih hebat dari yang tertangkap oleh hidung-tidak-peka-ku, dan aku semakin yakin ketika mereka semua langsung muntah-muntah setelah sendal itu mendarat di wajah mereka masing-masing.

-sementara itu, di tempat lain-

"Babe, sendal jepit bekas jempol baunya bang saripudin udah kejual belom?" ucap seorang anak perempuan kecil sambil menggelayut di pangkuan babenya.

"Oh, udah. Kebeli sama anak berambut kuning yang terlihat shota. Kayaknya hidungnya udah nggak berfungsi, jadi dia kayaknya cuek aja."

"Oh, ya bagus deh! Untung kita bisa bebas dari bau jempolnya bang saripudin."

Dan mereka pun berteriak bersama; "KAMPAI!" dan tiba-tiba seluruh anggota keluarga besar mereka datang dan ikut bersulang; "KAMPAI!" untuk musnahnya bau jempol si bang saripudin yang sudah turun-temurun membuat mereka menderita.

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka puas muntah-muntah, mereka makin mendesakku dan akhirnya mau-tak-mau aku pun bercerita.<p>

"Ehm, gini. Sebenernya... Aku ke sini gara-gara dua cewek–"

"EEEEH! ELO DIREBUTIN?"

"MUKJIZAT! TERUS, TERUS LO KABUR YAK?"

"KEREN! TERUS GIMANA?"

"CIEEEE, YANG DIREBUTIN! BIASANYA SENDIRINYA YANG NGEREBUTIN MAJALAH HENTAI"

...Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk melempari mereka dengan jemuran Mpok Inah yang secara kebetulan mejeng di sebelahku. Untung Mpok Inahnya lagi nggak ada.

"BUKAN, DASAR BAKA! DENGERIN DULU DONG, BARU NYELAK SEENAK JIDAT LO!" seruku dengan emoticon jengkel yang berbentuk mirip tulang daun semanggi. Ah, apalah itu.

"Jadi gini. Yang pertama–errh, meski gak yakin dia itu cewek apa kucing jadi-jadian, tapi mari kita anggap dia cewek sekarang. Nah, dia ngamuk di rumahku gara-gara sarapan hari ini sosis sama sate kucing. Makanya aku kabur. Dan cewek yang kedua..."

Aku pun menatap wajah teman-temanku, dan..

...Oh, daku terke–PLAK

...Mereka sedang menatapku dengan sangat serius, kayak mau nonton layar tancep. Dan akhirnya, masih dengan emoticon jengkel yang bertengger di jidatku, aku melanjutkan bercerita.

"...Di sms... Rin bilang suka padaku pake bahasa inggris..."

Dan detik itu juga, dunia seakan berhenti. Mereka melongo dengan muka yang nggak banget, dan hembusan angin langsung berhenti, rerumputan dan pohon berhenti menari, dan semua orang langsung terpaku seakan cuma aku yang hidup. Oke penyakit lebayku sepertinya kambuh, tapi aku serius.

"MASA? RIN YANG MANIS ITU? BOONG LU AH!"

"BOOOOONG! NGGA MUNGKIN! JANGAN NGAKU-NGAKU DEH!"

"EH, TAPI GITU-GITU DIA ANAKNYA KAN POLOS! BERANI BANGET NEMBAK LEWAT SMS YA!"

"HOOOO, TERIMA AJA! MESKI KADANG TABLO, DIA EMANG MANIS KOK!"

"KALIAN SEMUA NIH NIAT MUJI ENGGAK SIIIIIIH!" seruku dengan emoticon jengkel extra.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, mereka lalu mendesah.

"..Oke-oke! Jadi gimana? Lo bales apa?" tanya Rei.

"Errrh, nggak kubalas."

"Aaaah, baka! Dibales dong!"

"Emangnya aku harus jawab apa, extra BAKA!"

.

.

.

.

Dan hening lagi.

"..Ah, sudahlah! Pokoknya, intinya aku ingin kabur sejenak dari memikirkannya, bagaimana aku harus bersikap besok!" seruku, sambil mengacak-acak dan menggaruk-garuk rambutku sendiri. Perhatian, ini pertanda bingung, lho, ya, bukan pertanda aku mulai belajar bersikap seperti monyet.

"Ooo, jadi lo mau konsultasi ke kita?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah yang sepertinya... terharu?

_sebenernya NGGAK,_ batinku. Tapi karena kasihan melihat wajah mereka semua yang sudah terlihat begitu berharap, penuh haru, jadi aku harus jawab...

"...Errrh, iya, deh!"

"HORRAAY! BERPELUKAAAN!"

...Dan mereka langsung memelukku ala telettubies, sementara aku yang dipeluk merasa agak eneg. Eww. Bisa-bisa kami dikira yaoi massal sama orang-orang yang lewat...

* * *

><p>"...Jadi... Selanjutnya lo mau ngapain?"<p>

"Terima aja! Tapi bilangnya gimana? Masa tau-tau mulai?"

"Ah, gini aja. Besok bilang ke dia, ke halaman belakang sepulang sekolah"

"Halaman belakang 'kan udah umum! Kamar mandi aja?"

TUNG! Dan empat buah pentungan mendarat di atas kepala Rei. Ingat, ya. Urutan celotehan mereka, kalau bingung: Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, dan Rei.

"Yah, pokoknya gitu, deh! Kalo kita sih terserah lo. Tapi, yang jelas kita sih dukung. Lagian Rin anaknya ngga macem-macem kok!"

"Betul, sih, tapi rasanya khawatir juga..." Tukas Gakupo dengan muka sok serius.

...siiiing... Dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Hei, ini bukan iklan p*nds.

"...Jadi?"

"Errr... Gini. Kita liatin si Len dari balik tembok, pintu, atau semak-semak. Rasanya kuatir kalau ada hal yang tak terduga~" ucap Gakupo sambil melirikku dengan tampang jahil.

Aku pun langsung tersentak.

"H-Hei, apa–" "Udahlah, Len, pokoknya gitu! Selamat dan sukses ya! Gue udah ditunggu emak gue nih, mau makan semur jengkol sekeluarga!" ujar Gakupo kemudian, sambil menepuk tanganku dan pergi begitu saja.

"Eeeh, gue juga harus pulang nih. Kalo enyak gue masak pete spesial plus aroma kaos kaki babe yang sedap banget." Kata Kaito dengan wajah bahagianya yang luar biasa bikin eneg.

"Wah, kalau Rui lebih hebat, dia bikin jengkol pete MIX. Katanya dia baru metik pete sama nyolong jengkol di deket saluran pembuangan sekota. Mantap kan?"

"Wah, aku juga ditunggu nyak babe mau makan ayam jadi-jadian di restoran ka ep si (singkatan dari kena epilepsi) yang baru buka di kolong jembatan."

Siiiiing... Dan aku pun, tanpa kusadari, sudah jongkok sendirian dengan tampang innocent–di depan sekumpulan biji dan bola bekel yang asyik melompat-lompat tanpa mengerti penderitaanku.

* * *

><p>"HUWAAAAAAA!" seruku, sambil terduduk secepat kilat di tempat tidur.<p>

Bunyi jam bekerku itu betul-betul dahsyat–lebih dahsyat dari ayam yang berkokok pas lagi keselek kelereng dua biji. Dan mungkin kau perlu tahu kalau jam bekerku cuma bunyi di hari sekolah.

Aku, sekarang, masih terdiam dengan shock di atas tempat tidurku.

_...Setelah ini, aku harus bertemu Rin!_

_...AARGH! _

Aku segera bergegas mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Bahkan, aku sampai lupa mengecek hp-ku sewaktu terbangun–padahal itu kegiatan rutinku.

Ya, Len disini. Ini sudah pagi, dan setelah ini aku harus pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Rin.

Setelah mendapat 'saran' dari teman-temanku di taman kemarin, aku lalu ditinggal dan aku berjalan lunglai ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, rumahku–terutama dapur–sudah porak-poranda oleh Arasa-chan yang kemarin ngamuk itu. Untungnya kamarku masih utuh dan keluargaku baik-baik saja meski mereka masih shock dan terus menjawab hal yang sama kalau aku bertanya; "Soalnya dia itu fans beratmu! Fans beratmu! Jadi dia tidak merusakkan kamarmu!" dengan wajah mengerikan.

Aku sih, cuek saja karena kupikir mereka akan sembuh dalam dua-tiga hari. Ya, kalau mereka tak memasak kucing lagi.

Setelah siap, aku baru ingat tentang hp-ku dan buru-buru mengeceknya.

_[1 New Message]_

_Dheg!_ Aku terhenyak. Jangan-jangan, Rin lagi?

Aku menutup mataku sambil menekan tombol 'read', lalu mengintipnya.

_From: Kaito Mesum 1_

_Date: seenak jidatmu saja_

_Time: 06:2O AM_

_Subject: Yo!_

_Haha, bangun! Good luck ya bro! _

Aku pun hanya menatap sms itu dengan tampang innocent, lalu menekan tombol [delete] sesegera mungkin.

_bananabananabanana_

Aku terkejut... Oh, bukan. AH, DAKU TERKE–GEPLAK

...Hei, bukan! Ini bukan bunyi odong-odongnya bang Sumidun lewat. Itu bunyi dering hp-ku, tau!

_.._Hei, tunggu, jangan-jangan kali ini dari Rin?

_pik_

_From: Gakupo Mesum 2_

_Date: berapa aja boleh kok_

_Time: 06:3O AM_

_Subject: Selamat Sukses!_

_Yoo, pagi! Selamat dan sukses ya! Tenang aja, semua pasti beres!_

...[delete].

Belum-belum aku sudah ilfeel dengan 'selamat dan sukses'. Kenapa? Soalnya, Gakupo baru saja tahu kata-kata itu dari papan plang iklan promosi calon bupati baru di kota ini. Dia itu tipe orang yang seenak jidatnya aja. Jadi, mentang-mentang menurutnya bagus, apa saja dipakai meskipun tidak nyambung sekalipun.

_Bananabananabanana_

...Baiklah. Kali ini dari Rei dan Piko–si mesum 3 dan si mesum 4–bersamaan. Aku sudah tahu isinya akan seperti apa, jadi tentu saja langsung dengan tombol favoritku: [delete].

Setelah itu, aku langsung menyambar tasku dan pergi ke sekolah. Mau tak mau aku harus mengacuhkan keluargaku yang semuanya masih syok, seakan ada roh keluar dari mulut mereka, meski aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Aku berangkat, ya!" seruku, lalu ketika aku menengok ke belakang, aku medapati mereka malambai lemah padaku–masih dengan roh yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hei, sekarang penyakit lebayku sudah sembuh, lho! Asal kau tahu saja, itu kenyataan. Dan aku langsung bergidik ketika mendapati 'kenyataan' itu. Bayangkan, beberapa orang melambai padamu dengan wajah pucat dan roh yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti di komik-komik.

Setelah balas melambai dengan agak takut-takut, aku segera berlari menuju sekolah yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

Di depan gerbang, aku sudah mendapati Rin di sana, meski rasanya hatiku belum siap...

"Hei, bro"

PUK! Seseorang menepuk bahuku meski aku tahu kalau dia itu Kaito.

"Oh, hei."

"Kau melamun saja. Masih mikir ya?" katanya sambil _mringis_.

"Gimana mau nggak mikirin 'kan?" ucapku sambil menangkis tangan Kaito dari pundakku, meski setelahnya aku merasakan tangan-tangan lain menepuk pundakku dari belakang dengan horror.

"GYAA!"

"Ah, nggak perlu sekaget itu 'kan?" goda Gakupo, diikuti anggukan usil Piko dan Rei.

Aku hanya menggerutu, lalu berjalan bersama mereka menuju kelas. Untung, Rin sudah pergi.

Akhirnya, pelajaran dimulai. Aku agak _nervous_ karena Rin itu teman sebangkuku, tapi aku mencoba memberanikan diri.

Aku menulis di sebuah sobekan kertas kecil, menggulungnya, dan kugelindingkan ke depannya.

"..Eh? Apa ini?"

"Sudah. Baca saja" ucapku sambil menengok ke arah lain agar dia tidak melihatku _blushing_.

Sepertinya, Rin membuka dan membacanya.

"...Temui aku sepulang sekolah di halaman belakang"

Aku melirik Rin yang sudah mendikte isi surat itu dengan suara kecil.

..Eh, dia tersenyum?

"Sip!" serunya sambil tersenyum. Aaaah.. Manis sekali. Tidak bisa dibandingkan sama sekali dengan kucing jadi-jadian yang kemarin ngamuk di rumah...

..BRUOGGH

Kami semua menengok ke arah suara seperti ada sesuatu yang roboh. Suara itu berasal dari belakang kela–

...ARASA-CHAN!

"Len-kyan jahat, ah! Aku memang nggak bisa dibandingkan dengan Rin, tapi asal kalian tahu, ya...

...KUCING ITU LUCU!"

..._ZRUOOONG_... dan mengayunlah death-scythenya yang baru nyolong dari Grell Sutcliffe dari Kuroshitsuji. Lah, ini malah nyasar ke fandom lain.

"Hee! Apaan itu!" seru Rin, lalu aku segera menariknya, kabur, dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, berusaha nyamain toa mesjid.

"SEMUA KABUR! DIA KALO NGAMUK SEREM!"

..Dan semua orang pun langsung mengungsi dari amukan arasa-chan.

Sementara berlari, aku tak sadar kalau aku menggandeng tangan Rin, dan Rin yang polos hanya cuek, dan sepertinya aku mendengarnya bertanya di tengah kegaduhan amukan arasa-chan; "'kucing itu lucu' itu apa? Semboyannya ya?"

Aku hanya sweatdrop dan berusaha menjawab sambil tetap berlari. "Errrh, kalau kubilang itu mantra biar death-scythenya mau jalan seperti mantra yang biasa diucapkan dalam anime _mahou shoujo_?"

Setelah itu, Rin tidak bicara lagi, sepertinya dia shock. Ah, sudahlah.

Setelah sampai di suatu tempat, aku segera berhenti dan melepas tangan Rin, lalu menghembuskan nafas sejenak setelah lari habis-habisan. Dan jangan lupa, masih dengan backsound: BYAARRR DUOOGHH PRAKK PRYAAANG GEDUBRAAGH KRUMPYAANG JGEEEER BLUKUBLUKUBLUK (?) "KYAAAA!" dan kegaduhan yang luar biasa. Baiklah, aku tak tahu harus bilang 'yaah' atau 'yay' untuk hari kehancuran sekolahku yang sudah berdiri selama 50 tahun dan pupus dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Tapi kurasa satu-satunya hal untukku berterima kasih pada arasa-chan karena aku tak perlu belajar, mengerjakan peer, atau memelototi wajah sensei-sensei yang menyebalkan itu untuk sementara.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke aku dan Rin.

Saat aku tersadar ada di mana...

"...Halaman belakang!" seru Rin.

"Len, jadi sekarang? Wah, jadi aku tak perlu menunggu pas pulang, dong! Hebat! Berkat arasa-chan ya?"

Aku hanya melongo sambil menatap wajah polos Rin yang sekarang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum, meski tampaknya agak bingung.

"..Kok kamu tahu namanya?"

"Namanya juga fict. Kalau nggak tahu nama authornya keterlaluan 'kan?" balas Rin–masih dengan wajah polosnya. Tapi siapapun akan berani bersumpah, dia manis sekali.

...Dan aku hanya diam. Aku baru ingat. Arasa-chan itu author ya?

Oh iya. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kucing jadi-jadian pengusik cerita dan rumahku.

...Baiklah, lupakan.

"Ng.. Ano, jadi kau mau membicarakan apa, Len?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkatannya, dan blushing mendadak.

"..Umm, begini, ettoo, tentang balasan smsmu itu..." ucapku, dengan susah payah, mengumpulkan keberanianku.

Sial, aku tak berani menatapnya.

"...Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"...sms apa?"

_JGEEEER_

Rasanya hatiku seperti disambar petir. Rin lupaa!

"...Ah, te-tentang smsmu yang pakai bahasa inggris, k-kau bilang _i like you_ kepadaku.." Ujarku dengan tersendat-sendat, dan aku tidak tahu semerah apa wajahku sekarang.

Aku hanya menatap tanah yang kupijaki, masih dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Sementara itu, aku tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Rin.

...Lama sekali. 1 jam? 2 jam? Rin bengong selama itu?

"...A-Ano..." Gumamnya, dan spontan aku langsung menengok ke arahnya, mendengar gumaman yang sepertinya merupakan awal dari jawabannya.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, sementara keringat dingin mengucur dari kepalaku, jidatku, hidungku, kupingku, ma–yak, sekarang ketahuilah bahwa penyakitku belum sembuh.

"...Sms itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Sepertinya nenekku yang kirim!"

NGEK?

APA?

"Hehe.. Kemarin nenekku yang pintar bahasa inggris berkunjung ke rumahku. Dia minjem hapeku dan liat-liat smsnya. Sepertinya dia melihat sms darimu dan merasa kau menyenangkan. Dia juga bilang; 'Yang namanya Len sepertinya anak yang menyenangkan, aku ingin mengiriminya satu sms!'

Aku sih setuju saja, aku tidak enak menolak keinginan nenek. Jadi, nenek berkata pakai bahasa inggris, ya? Seperti apa kata-katanya?"

Aku hanya melongo dan kurasa tubuhku mengering seperti pohon yang 3000 tahun tidak disiram. Kurasa Rin menyadarinya. Ia kalang-kabut sambil berkata; "Eh, kenapa?" "Nenekku bilang apa, sih?"

..Dan dengan lunglai, sisa kekuatanku yang terkuras habis, aku hanya bisa menjawab; "Dia bilang _i like you..." _

Setelah aku yang sudah pucat dan lunglai berucap begitu, Rin justru terdiam, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yang dimaksud 'like' hanya menyukai sifatmu saja, bukan 'suka' 'cinta'!"

...Dan aku hanya mengering dan merasa aku telah kehilangan energi kehidupanku, hanya melongo.

Setelah itu, Rin pergi begitu saja masih dengan tawa terbahak, dan ketika ia betul-betul menghilang, teman-temanku yang menyebalkan sekaligus mesum itu muncul dari balik semak-semak sambil tertawa guling-guling di tanah sampe kayak mau mati.

_...Sialan. HELL. Energiku, harga diriku, kekuatanku, suaraku, pikiranku, memori otakku, semuanya sudah terkuras habis..._

_...Oleh seorang nenek-nenek gahol._

* * *

><p><em>Bagaimana kalau kita tutup tirai dan teriakkan; 'OWARI!' sekarang?<em>

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gaje sekali bukan? Nyaha! XD<p>

Hanya ada satu pesan dari ibu guru, jangan suka salah mengartikan kata-kata dalam bahasa inggris ya anak-anak.

'like' itu artinya banyak, meski arasa-chan juga tidak mengerti.

...Pokoknya gitu lah~~

Dan ingat 2 J!

Jangan lupa repiu,

Dan jangan lupa kalau...

...kucing itu lucu. Ya, apa lagi?


End file.
